


С тобой ухожу

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они обречены, но есть надежда спастись</p>
            </blockquote>





	С тобой ухожу

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: darkmorgana~
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ, киберпанк, смерть второстепенного персонажа
> 
> Примечания: Фанфик был написан на Mafia Wars за команду XS forever

Сквало открывает глаза. Над ним – темное холодное небо, влажные хлопья снега кружат и ложатся на лицо. Постепенно чувствительность возвращается, и Сквало осторожно оглядывается. Он лежит на разбитом асфальте, в узком простенке между домами. Сколько лежит – точно не скажешь, но около часа точно, потому что пальцев Сквало почти не чувствует. Страх на мгновенье парализует – что если он их отморозил? Но Сквало тут же берет себя в руки, медленно поднимается, опираясь о стену. Расстояние узкое, не больше полуметра, как он попал сюда — Сквало не помнит. «Опять провал», — думает раздраженно. Ему давно пора вернуться, Вария ждет его, Занзас ждет. Сквало вдыхает глубже ледяной воздух, плотнее запахивает куртку. И в который раз радуется обновке. Отличная куртка, он раздобыл ее сегодня, снял с рабочего из карьера. Неплохие ребята – эти рабочие, вот только придурки, надеются выжить под землей. Зато вирусов у них не бывает. А куртка отличная.

 

Сквало протискивается к просвету в узком проеме. Асфальт покрывает тонкая корка льда, присыпанная снегом. Ботинки хрустят по насту - на черной коже остаются белые комья. Узкий проход заканчивается, Сквало вываливается на площадь, к Собору Святого Януария.

 

Собор уцелел и до сих пор величественно возвышается над разбитым, разрушенным городом. И Сквало каждый раз удивляется, почему так. Старинная громадина отбрасывает на растрескавшиеся плиты длинную черную тень. Сквало скрывается в ней, поправляет платок, пригибается и бежит к широкой лестнице. «Вот же», — думает он привычно, перемахивая через две ступеньки. — «Может, потому, что его эта хрень с кровью охраняет?» Он с детства помнит историю про кипящую кровь Януария. И если она не закипит, городу грозит беда. Смешно. Похоже, Неаполь кровь не спасла, а вот Собор стоит. 

 

Тяжелая дверь поддается с трудом, Сквало ныряет в щель и только внутри переводит дух. Бледный предзакатный свет льет с бесконечного потолка, режет зал на полосы. Звук дыхания эхом разносится под сводами. Скамейки перевернуты или превратились в труху. Орган молчит, темный и холодный. Отдышавшись, Сквало бежит между рядами, когда ему навстречу выступает Принц.

 

— Наконец-то, — тянет зло. — Я думал — ты уже все, — проводит пальцем по горлу. Сквало бросает на него хмурый взгляд, пихает в плечо, чтобы убрался с дороги.

— Эй, придурок, поговори тут у меня еще! — рявкает он, направляясь к ризнице. — Как босс?

— Нормально, что с ним будет? — ворчит Принц, шаркая следом. — Спал, а ща проснулся. Ты снова ходил к мэрии?

— Все работает нормально? — уточняет Сквало, дергая на себя дверь. Отвечать на вопрос Принца не хочется, потому что тогда пришлось бы объяснять про сны. А это долго, и смахивает на бред. После миссии Сквало часто видит сны, точнее один и тот же сон каждый раз когда засыпает. Но сон меняется из раза в раз. Появляются новые детали. И Сквало надеется, что вспомнит, если вернется на место «преступления».

Он не желает рассказывать об этом никому. Даже Занзасу.

 

Когда Сквало входит в ризницу, тот лежит на кровати, кое-как собранной из уцелевших лавок. Сквало опускается рядом, лезет проверить рану. Занзас резко хватает его за руку.

 

— Где тебя носило, сука? — рычит, дергая к себе. Сквало теряет равновесие, утыкается лицом ему в живот.

 

— Да ты охренел, что ли? Я искал топливо, — хрипит Сквало, пытаясь высвободиться. Но Занзас держит его рукой из титанового сплава, и потому трепыхаться бесполезно.

 

— Долго, сука! Ты долго искал, — цедит Занзас, но все-таки отпускает его. — Тут только мусор с ножами. Где остальные?

— Луссурия пошел узнать про карты и транспорт. Фран — закупиться таблетками.

Занзасу нужно принимать лекарства, много лекарств, и достать их почти невозможно. На этой планете.

Сквало поднимается, не дождавшись ответа, вываливает на лавку таблетки сухого топлива. Все, что удалось достать. К нему в комплекте идет зажигалка, старая, крикет. Сейчас проще найти такую, чем банальные спички.

Он разжигает печку. Маленькая переносная, она всегда с ними, вот уже пять лет. И работает нормально. Сквало смотрит на синий огонь под походным чайником и внутри вдруг становится так тяжело, так тошно, как будто он вот-вот блеванет от тоски. Сквало морщится, потирает плечи. Хочется заорать, но когда тебя ищут армия и полиция, лучше сидеть тихо. Орать он будет потом, когда они выберутся. Сквало вздыхает, чтобы выдавить из груди тошноту и тяжесть. Наливает в чашки кипяток, кидает пакетик чая и пару горошин сахарозаменителя. Настоящий пир. Одну чашку протягивает Занзасу, вторую оставляет себе. Над кипятком поднимается белый пар. Занзас греет руки, пьет полулежа. Сквало наблюдает, как тот отпивает большими глотками, не смотря, что вода очень горячая, и его потихоньку отпускает. Они живы и они выберутся. 

Вот только сначала Сквало нужно понять, что значит его сон. Это как-то связано с транспортом и перелетом на Кеплер 22 Би.

Сквало относит чашку Принцу, возвращается, допивает и доедает то, что сходит у них за ужин. 

— Поворачивайся, босс, — просит он, сбрасывая теплую куртку — комната нагрелась и теперь жарко. Занзас тяжело ворочается на самодельном ложе – старые скамейки отчаянно скрипят. Сквало стягивает тряпки и одеяла и осматривает раны. Сегодня гораздо лучше, спал отек и гноя нет, спасибо чудо таблеткам.

— На живот ложись, — Сквало мочит тряпку в спирте, который тоже дефицит — попробуй добудь.

 

Занзас переворачивается на живот, разрешая ему протереть спину спиртовым раствором. Сквало водит руками по горячей, изрезанной шрамами коже. Его органический протез стопроцентно чувствителен, и Сквало не может ничего поделать с тяжелым жаром в паху из-за этих прикосновений. Занзас ворчит в подушку:

 

— Ну что возишься, мусор?

 

Сквало только ухмыляется. Влажные волосы падают на лицо, когда он наклоняется, ложится на Занзаса и слизывает языком с его позвоночника медицинский спирт. Занзас хрипло смеется.

 

— Придурок, — но не мешает. Они давно не трахались — боссу было херово. Но сегодня все хорошо, просто зашибись, и Сквало не может остановиться. Он целует лопатки, плечи, шею, шрамы и татуировки, старые и новые. Знакомые наперечет. Ему хочется трахаться до тошноты, до темноты перед глазами. На один вечер они в безопасности, можно расслабиться, дать себе волю. Занзас выгибается, раздвигает ноги, подставляет зад. Сквало не церемонится особо. Быстро стаскивает дырявые штаны, торопливо устраивается между его ног.

 

— Быстрее, сука! — прикрикивает Занзас. Сквало подчиняется — он более чем согласен. Шумно выдыхая, опирается на протез, другой рукой помогает себе с долгим протяжным стоном. Он не трахался чертову прорву времени, кажется, вечность, и сегодня трясется от возбуждения, словно девственник. Начинает медленно, но через минуту уже долбит как помешанный, а Занзас подмахивает, вцепившись металлическими пальцами ему в бедро. Сквало даже не замечает — кричит, вздергивается, потом снова прижимается к широкой горячей спине. Времени нет, ничего вокруг них нет, только похоть, жар, пот и запах ебли. Сквало уже на пределе, он дрочит Занзасу, и тот кончает почти сразу, пачкая спермой его пальцы. Сквало спускает сразу же после него, дергаясь и кусая за загривок. Потом падает сверху и затихает. В ушах шумит, но не так, как перед приступом. Они лежат, слушают вой сирены — комендантский час. Ни о чем думать не хочется. 

— Ску, дорогой, — дверь распахивается и в проеме возникает Луссурия.

— Съебись! — орет Сквало. Пытается нащупать одеяло, но оно замялось, из-под Занзаса не выудишь. Понятливый Луссурия все схватывает на лету, ретируется за дверь и оттуда продолжает.

— Шумиха что твой пиздец! Все только об одном и мелят. За наши головы обещана свобода и вечный рай на Кеплер.

 

— Что с транспортом? — Сквало скатывается на пол и принимается лихорадочно искать штаны.

 

— Завтра говорят, перевезут нас на точку, и оттуда отправимся. Вроде как обещают что это не подстава.

 

— Суки.

 

— Не знаю, не знаю. Мы либо им доверяем, либо сидим и ждем, пока нас прикончат или продадут в Неапольскую лабораторию. Что куда хуже, мой милый капитан.

 

— А что Ямамото, мать его к дьяволу? — Сквало, наконец, натягивает драные шмотки, закрывает Занзаса одеялом и впускает Луссурию. Тот игриво улыбается правой половиной рта, левая закрыта металлической пластиной. Сквало уже не помнит, что когда-то Луссурия выглядел по-другому. Тот садится на низкую молитвенную скамеечку, закидывает ногу на ногу. Вживленные светодиоды на пальцах светятся разноцветными огоньками. Последняя мода, круче тату и пирсинга. На шее чудовищный воротник из полимера.

— С Ямамото встретиться не получилось, зато я достал карту и еще покурить, — Луссурия выуживает из кармана сигареты и сложенную вчетверо бумагу. Сквало берет пачку и карту. Сигарету крутит в пальцах и возвращает на место. Курево провоцирует провалы, а ему это сейчас нахрен не надо. Он раскрывает карту: на желтом листе – план космопорта и подъездов к нему. Сквало внимательно изучает чертеж.

 

— Что, суки, кинуть нас решили? — с кровати подает голос Занзас. Он пока не может сесть, до утра надо отлежаться. Иначе придется тащить его на себе, а это большой геморрой. — Ни хера у них не выйдет.

 

Сквало морщится, как от боли:

 

— Еще ничего не известно. И мы подстраховались.

 

— Я в курсе, — Занзас ржет. — Ладно. Где ваши кольца, мудачье?

 

Сквало фыркает, присаживается рядом с ним:

 

— На месте, босс. Никуда не делись. 

 

— Значит, если что — действуем по плану Б. То есть хуячим всех, прорываемся и угоняем транспорт.

— Отличная идея, — Сквало скептически вздергивает брови, правда Занзас этого видеть не может, так как лежит, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. — Негде пристать, негде заправиться. Будем болтаться в космосе, как хуй в ведре, пока не сдохнем. И хуячить всех — это смело. Кто знает, может они взорвут машину еще по пути к космопорту.

— Варианты, мусор? — вальяжно тянет Занзас, как будто не лежит кверху жопой, накрытый тряпкой, а восседает в особняке в кресле у камина. 

 

Сквало качает головой. Нет вариантов.

 

— Всем спать, — произносит он, наконец. — Если Фран придет, Принц его встретит. А нам надо отдохнуть. 

 

Луссурия явно не против предложения. Он поднимается — вся его хитрая амуниция бренчит и светится. Выходит из комнаты — он ночует в исповедальне. Сквало остается один на один с Занзасом. Забирается под ворох тряпья, прижимается всем телом, чтобы согреться. Печка погасла, и ему снова холодно. Сквало прячет лицо под рукой Занзаса и знает, что снова увидит сон.

 

Два часа до убийства. Все идет по плану. Появление в Неаполе высокого начальства с эвакуационной миссии обставлено как пришествие Христа. Как будто вот завтра их всех спасут. Сквало сидит на крыше. Снайпер лежит рядом — мертвый. Все просчитано до мелочей. Сквало старается не думать, зачем им нужно убрать Координатора миссии, хотя мысли невольно лезут в голову, как от них не отмахивайся. Тот лоббирует интересы «гуманистов», настаивает на организации массовых перевозок. Новой мафии это не на руку. Им нужно, чтобы ворота захлопнулись, оставляя на земле всех, кто не успел прошмыгнуть. Такой расклад выгоден. Оружие, вода, воздух, еда — все покупается и продается. А в миссии — есть товар. Подпольные перевозки — вот цель мафии. Как же люди? Сквало насрать на людей. Занзасу нужны врачи, лекарства и новые технологии — и это все есть только в миссии. Новый босс новой влиятельной семьи обещал пристроить их в транспорт на Кеплер. Эта семья открыла планету и вольна раздавать билеты в рай.   
Сквало смотрит сверху вниз на Координатора. Лощеный, похожий в таком ракурсе на шахматную фигуру. Ему осталось жить еще — Сквало смотрит на таймер — час и пятьдесят минут. Когда Координатор скрывается под крышей мэрии, Сквало тоже покидает свой пост. Ползет так, чтобы не видели с других крыш, до шахты лифта. Дальше, спускается по тросам на третий этаж. Все просто. Убрать, уйти. Фран, Леви и Принц прикроют. Луссурия остается с боссом.

 

Через минуту Сквало уже в коридоре. Совещание проходит в большом зале, этажом ниже. Нужно спуститься на балкон, а потом выполнить работу, пока Фран отвлекает иллюзией, а Принц – внезапной атакой. Сквало перебирается по тросам, занимает место у балконной двери, ждет. Спустя полчаса слышит взрывы, вопли, значит пора действовать. Он бросается из укрытия, настигает цель. Координатор даже не понимает, что умер, еще несколько секунд, уже разрубленный пополам, хлопает глазами. Потом его кровавая туша падает на протертый ковер. Дело сделано. И тут…

Сквало просыпается как обычно мгновенно. Он помнит, как умер Леви. Но было еще что-то, что постоянно оказывается в темной зоне, как бы близко Сквало не подобрался. Иногда ему хочется специально напиться снотворного — чтобы понять, о чем он забыл. Сквало потирает лоб — голова болит. Надо подняться, одеться, собраться. Он не в курсе, вернулся ли Фран и нервничает по этому поводу. Их и так уже на одного меньше. Но мысли не дают покоя. Что в черной зоне? Сквало мотает головой, стряхивая оцепенение.

Вария сделала работу. Теперь их должны отправить на Кеплер.

 

— Мусор. — Сквало резко оборачивается, так что боль бьет в висок, а перед глазами мутнеет. «Нет, только не сейчас», — просит он, и, как будто послушавшись, приступ проходит, не начавшись. 

 

— Что, босс? — и чуть не упирается губами в губы Занзаса. Тот уже не лежит, а сидит, опираясь на титановый протез.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает Занзас хрипло. Сквало чувствует его дыхание, горячее, болезненное. Неприятная пустота снова подкатывает к горлу, и Сквало сглатывает ком:

 

— Есть еще пара часов.

 

Занзас кладет здоровую руку ему на затылок, проводит по волосам, сжимает, гладит:

— Это хорошо, мусор.

 

Сквало снова сглатывает. И сам не зная почему, подается вдруг вперед и крепко его обнимает. Занзас не сопротивляется, волосы не выпускает, бездумно расчесывает их пальцами. Они сидят так несколько минут, может больше. Голова проходит, внутри становится тепло и спокойно. Собравшись с духом, Сквало отстраняется, высвобождая волосы из пальцев босса. 

 

— Надо собираться, — говорит быстро, чтобы обмануть желание, которое снова возвращается. Сквало хочется поцеловать Занзаса, целовать долго, глубоко, в губы, в глаза. Он вдыхает, оглядывает голую грудь в шрамах, затем прислушивается. Что там делают остальные? Вернулся ли Фран? А Занзас же как будто чует его возбуждение — сует руку за резинку штанов, быстро и сильно сжимает затвердевший член. Сквало стонет сквозь зубы.

— Босс, времени нет!

— Точно. Может уже и не будет, — аргумент железобетонный, и Сквало сдается. Падает рядом с ним на скрипучее ложе, целует, лижет, торопливо сбрасывая штаны. 

Они трахаются быстро и яростно, времени, и правда, совсем не осталось. И может быть, это их последний раз, кто знает. 

После Занзас вытирается одеялом и садится.

 

— Как ты? — Сквало смотрит на него с тревогой. Черт знает, как на нем скажется путешествие. Занзас ухмыляется:

 

— Нормально. Не хуже чем вчера.

 

Сквало кивает. В конце концов Занзасу надо только дойти до машины. Дальше их повезут до самого космопорта, если конечно повезут. Отмахиваясь от мрачных мыслей, Сквало одевается.

— Сейчас вернусь и одену тебя, — бросает на ходу и выбегает из комнаты. Фран на месте. Дремлет на скамье, поджав колени и положив под голову ладони. 

— Принес, что надо?

 

— Да, — отвечает хмурый Принц, протирая глаза. Он всю ночь провел на посту, пока Фран спал. — Принес, — он кивает на герметично запечатанный пакет. — Только мало. Надолго не хватит.

 

Сквало хмыкает:

 

— Надолго и не надо. Мы улетаем сегодня.

 

Принц смотрит на него и видно, что не верит ни единому слову. Придурок. Сквало лыбится еще яростнее:

 

— Убери кислую мину с рожи, понял, мусор? Мы улетаем.

 

Принц принужденно кивает. Но все равно не верит.

 

— Нас подставили и убьют? — бормочет с лавки Фран. Сквало отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Подъем и срочно паковать шмотки. У вас есть час на все.

 

Принц и Фран переглядываются. Тоже мне – заговорщики. Злой как черт Сквало разворачивается на каблуках и отправляется будить Луссурию. С тем проблем нет, он уже на ногах, начесывает волосы, которые потом все равно спрячет под шапкой. 

— Буду готов через минутку, — напевает, подкручивая челку. «Хоть кому-то весело», — раздражается Сквало, а вслух говорит:

 

— Проверь оружие, документы, лекарства.

 

— Будет сделано, капитан! — Луссурия берет под несуществующий козырек сложенной ковшиком ладонью. Сквало фыркает и выходит. Теперь надо собрать босса. 

Занзас не любит одеваться, наверное, бесится от собственной беспомощности. Но Сквало не обращает внимание на ругань, одевает привычно и быстро. Сто одежек, но на улице холодно — сегодня в Неаполе -30. Погоду Фран пять минут назад объявил на весь собор. Чертов идиот. Сквало натягивает на босса несколько слоев шмотья и бронежилет. Ругань Занзасу наскучила, и он наблюдает за Сквало с широкой ухмылкой.

 

— Даже моя мамаша так обо мне не заботилась, — говорит после долгого молчания. Сквало раздраженно дергает за хвост ремня. 

 

— Сам ты мамаша, — огрызается в ответ, но, наверное, ему даже приятно это слышать. Потому что он, и правда, как сорок тысяч братьев, или мамаш…. Ну что там, у Шекспира. Сквало горько ухмыляется. Оставляет в покое ремень, накидывает на плечи босса теплый бушлат. 

— Все, — констатирует, оглядывая работу рук своих. Занзас ржет в ответ. Сквало не обращает внимания, хотя в другой раз двинул бы точно. Сплетает волосы в косу и убирает под платок. Неохота отморозить себе башку, и так больная. 

 

— Мусор, — Сквало смотрит на Занзаса. Сейчас, наверное, нужно сказать что-то важное, но Сквало только ухмыляется.

 

— Давай, выходим, — и подставляет боссу плечо.

Когда они наконец появляются из дверей собора, бронеавтомобиль уже ждет. Сквало помогает Занзасу сесть на ступени, и, шагнув к сумкам, оглядывается на Занзаса. Тот ловит его взгляд, и Сквало вдруг смущается. Выдал себя, показал, что боится за него. Занзас глаза не отводит, вытряхивает сигарету, закуривает, медленно выпуская белый дым вместе с паром.

Сквало криво ухмыляется и бросается помогать остальным.

Принц ходит вокруг и бубнит, чтобы ничего не забыли, и сразу получает локтем в живот от Сквало, Фран покорно волочет тюки к машине, а Луссурия закидывает их внутрь, громко напевая "С тобой ухожу". Сквало кричит, чтобы не тормозили, подталкивает там, пинает здесь. Морозный воздух пробирается в легкие при каждом громком возгласе и окрике. Сквало кашляет, негнущимися от холода пальцами достает таблетку из пакета Франа, кладет под язык. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что сейчас начнется приступ, и он вырубится прямо тут, так сильно кружится голова. 

Сквало часто дышит, вывалив язык, как собака. Тошнота отпускает так же резко, как и накатила, боль проходит, ледяной озноб тоже. Облегчение — Сквало улыбается от счастья, такого простого и понятного — когда ничего не болит. Разгибается и видит, что все наблюдают за ним.

 

— Работайте, уроды, чего уставились? — не то, чтобы он злится. Облегчение после приступа слишком велико, но все равно ему почему-то неловко. Сквало снова включается в работу, стараясь не обращать внимание на легкое покалывание в висках. «Надо поспать», — думает между делом. 

 

Когда все погружено, он помогает боссу встать и устраивает того в выстуженном нутре машины, так, чтобы не особо трясло, потом ждет, пока подчиненные заберутся в салон, и только после этого дает отмашку сопровождающему их солдату. Запрыгивает сам чуть не на ходу, задраивает люк и садится рядом с боссом.

 

Машина трогается, движение внутри почти не чувствуется, только слегка качает. Здесь нет окон, невозможно понять, где они едут. Очень скоро Сквало перестает замечать время, постепенно оседает на скамье, заваливаясь на Занзаса.

 

Луссурия поет:

 

— С тобой ухожу, в те страны, которые я никогда не видел, и где не был с тобой, но теперь я увижу их. С тобой уплываю на корабле по морям, которых, я знаю, не существуют больше, с тобой побываю я там.

 

Мерная песня убаюкивает Сквало, он роняет голову на плечо босса, не в силах бороться с дремой, и туман охватывает его, заставляя закрыть глаза.

И снова перед ним крыша, убитые снайперы. Сквало смотрит сверху вниз на Координатора, потом бежит к лифтовой шахте. На третьем этаже большой зал, в нем проходит совещание. Сквало спускается по тросу, скатывает его, убирает под вытертую варийскую куртку. Ждет сигнала. 

Вот гремит первый взрыв. Значит, пора вступать в игру. Сквало выскакивает, и, действуя под прикрытием иллюзии Франа, убивает Координатора. Тот валится на пол, сначала верхняя половина тела, потом ноги. Глаза удивленно распахнуты — не понял, что сдох, придурок. Сквало дает сигнал, что дело сделано. Луссурия кивает, Фран тоже, Леви и Принц оборачиваются, чтобы бежать — они свое дело сделали. Но тут происходит нечто, и планы меняются. Леви падает как подкошенный. Точнее падает голова Леви. И когда его огромное тело оседает, Сквало видит Ямамото Такеши. Первое чувство — радость, не смотря на то, что Леви убит. Сквало думал, что вся Вонгола мертва, ан нет. Бейсболист-то выжил! Сквало хочет сказать ему что-то, но не успевает. Ямамото убирает меч, и подает сигнал кому-то сзади. Сквало видит за его спиной солдат внутренней армии и только тогда понимает, что с Ямамото что-то не так. Но во сне лицо Ямамото скрыто черным. Ничего не разобрать. Сквало кричит своим, чтобы валили через балкон. Быстрее! У них почти нет шансов, солдаты поднимают автоматы.

 

— Быстрее! — орет Сквало. Яснее ясного — они обречены. И в то мгновенье, когда Ямамото опускает руку, давая сигнал стрелять, выстрела не происходит. Принц, Фран, Луссурия прыгают через перила балкона, Сквало, пользуясь возможностью, бросается следом, но оборачивается и просыпается. Наверное, его тряхануло на повороте. Но почти сразу сон возвращается. Снова темнота, Сквало не хочет просыпаться сейчас. Заставляет себя вернуться на шаг назад. Поспать еще немного. 

Сквало оборачивается и понимает, что солдат сбила с толку мастерски организованная иллюзия. И ее создал не Фран. Но кто — думать уже некогда. Почему Ямамото не понял, что перед ним иллюзия? Неважно. Сквало прыгает следом за всеми. Третий этаж — для него не высота, пламя поддерживает.

Тут машина снова поворачивает, и Сквало просыпается окончательно. Тело ломит, трясет в ознобе, Сквало старается прийти в себя, достает еще таблетку и снова кладет под язык. Другую отдает Занзасу. Тот долго и подозрительно рассматривает красную капсулу на ладони, потом закидывает в рот.

 

— Ты говорил во сне, мусор. Постоянно болтаешь, черт тебя подери, — ухмыляется он, скосив глаза на Сквало. Тот хмыкает смущенно.

 

— Иди нахрен, босс дерьмовый. Кричу, значит так надо, тебе-то что?

 

— Мусор, — ржет Занзас, но смех слишком сильный, и он начинает кашлять. Откашлявшись, продолжает. — Ты называл имена разных уродов.

 

— Разных? — Сквало с интересом смотрит на босса. Интересно, о ком он говорил во сне. Босс кривит губы. Сидит, не двигаясь, и Сквало благодарен ему за это — голову с плеча Занзаса он так и не убирает. В висках ломит, в горле опять поднимается тошнота. Сквало пытается анализировать все, что видел.

 

Эти сны, они не просто так. Кто-то хочет напомнить ему детали. Важные, очень важные детали.

Сквало зажмуривается. Вдыхает глубже. Внезапную отчаянную надежду старается затолкать поглубже. Нельзя расслабляться, нельзя полагаться на сон. 

Машина останавливается. Сквало жалеет, что тут нет окон. Дверь со скрежетом открывается, солдат заглядывает в салон и просит всех выйти. Сквало оглядывает своих. Фран улыбается, Луссурия начинает петь немного громче другую песню: «О, напрасно ты думаешь, что смерть далека. Всем придётся умирать», — Принц кладет руку на перевязь с ножами. Все готовы. Сквало дает знак каждому взять свою сумку. Обычно непослушные варийцы беспрекословно подчиняются — знают, когда надо взять себя за жопу и засунуть возражения поглубже. Сквало поворачивается к Занзасу:

— Как ты?

И едва уворачивается от подзатыльника.

 

— Затрахал. Валим, — отвечает босс. Сквало хмурится — он не верит, что Занзас чувствует себя настолько хорошо, насколько хочет показать. Но делать нечего. Он помогает боссу подняться, выводит из машины. Все остальные уже выбрались и ждут. Здание космопорта виднеется впереди, совсем не далеко, метрах в пятистах, лежит на земле огромной подстреленной птицей. Вокруг — только поле, засыпанное снегом, и дорога. Гладкая, заново покрытая, что непривычно. В городе асфальт давно потрескался и местами поднялся. 

 

Сквало машет рукой:

 

— Ну, двигаем!

 

Солдат идет впереди, еще двое — слева и справа, четвертый замыкает колонну. Сквало кажется, что Вария — под конвоем. Скорее всего, так оно и есть. Они идут молча, даже Луссурия прекращает голосить. Холодно, еще холоднее, чем утром, когда они садились в ивеко, но Сквало нравится этот холод. Он напоминает, что они еще живы. Сквало слушает шаги своих подчиненных, хриплое дыхание Занзаса, отдаленный шум космопорта. И каждый звук, каждый вздох прекрасен как музыка.

Голова начинает болеть сильнее. Это признаки приближающегося приступа. «Ни в коем случае. Давай, встряхнись, сука», — говорит он про себя себе же самому. Космопорт совсем рядом. Ворота ангара поднимаются с шипением. Огромные, серые, как будто сами — часть космического транспорта. Процессия входит в гигантских размеров ангар. Крыши тут нет, зато есть тот самый транспорт. Космолет альфа три де. Он отвезет их на Кеплер 22 Би. Ворота ангара захлопываются, поднимая с пола облако пыли. Сквало смаргивает слезы. Рядом с космолетом он видит Ямамото Такеши и его солдат. 

Только теперь Сквало понимает, что с тем было не так. Ямамото все такой же высокий, стройный, совсем еще молодой парень, лицо красивое, как у чертовой модели. Вот только полголовы закрывает металлическая пластина, почти как у Луссурии, но только справа. И взгляд ничего не выражает. Ямамото больше нет в этом теле. Но это только на руку. Сквало снова моргает. Крепче цепляется за Занзаса, и тут же разжимает пальцы. 

Ямамото подает знак солдатам, те перестраиваются, преграждая путь кучке жалких отбросов. Сквало слышит, как оседает на пол солдат, который вел их сзади, и те двое, что были слева и справа, тоже падают. Ямамото поднимает руку — готовится отдать команду — огонь! Но тут Сквало бросается на него. Меч мгновенно выскакивает из под кожаной перчатки, Ямамото встречает его Шигури Кинтоки. Пламя вспыхивает голубым. Сквало слышит, как за спиной Занзас стреляет в солдат, титановую руку можно использовать как пулемет — отличная идея. Смеется Принц, мешаясь с теми, кто не попал под огонь босса. Только солдат много больше, и они все прибывают. Кажется, за ангаром их — сотни. 

— Не отступать! — орет Сквало. Космолет совсем рядом. Он видит его блестящие бока, когда Ямамото встает у него на пути с новой атакой. Сквало смотрит ему в глаза — там ничего, только необходимость выполнить приказ.

 

— Да лучше бы ты сдох! — крик превращается в хрип. Сквало уверен — Ямамото предпочел бы смерть, чем то, что с ним случилось. Сквало отбрасывает его волной шквального ливня, Ямамото останавливает поток, выворачивается, отвечает одной из атак Шигуре Соэн Рю. Еще и еще. Сквало чувствует, что пластина в голове повлияла на природный дар Ямамото, Сквало легко может дожать парня. Он бросается к Ямамото, тот не ждет броска, не успевает уйти от удара, Сквало протыкает его грудь, кровь льет на руки. Но Сквало рад. Так жить нельзя, лучше смерть. Он оглядывается, когда Ямамото падает ему на руки. Но солдат все больше, они подчиняются командам из аудио наушников, вмонтированных в шлемы и смерть Ямамото их не остановит. Все, думает Сквало, вытаскивая меч и стряхивая красные капли. И тут его накрывает волной приступа. Тошнота, непереносимая боль в голове, и неотвратимая темнота.

«Конец», — понимает Сквало, но еще раньше, чем он падает плашмя на бетонный пол ангара, перед ним встает тонкое белое лицо со странными глазами. Иероглиф в одном из зрачков меняется на «Огонь» и свет гаснет.

Когда Сквало выныривает из забытья, его удивляет непривычная тишина и тепло. Только что-то гудит вокруг, мерно и приятно. Звук идет отовсюду. Сквало открывает глаза и садится. Под ним мягкая кровать, одеяло свалилось на пол, и Сквало его поднимает. Потом спускает ноги на пол. Он в небольшой комнате, точнее, каюте. Ему не верится. Может, он уже в камере Неапольской лаборатории?   
Сквало встает, оглядывает себя — на нем теплые штаны и кофта. Сапоги стоят у кровати. Он обувается и выходит в коридор. Нет, не похоже это на лабораторию. Это же космолет. Сквало идет по коридору на голоса. Разговаривают совсем рядом. Он добирается до двери с табличкой — пульт управления — и заходит. Внутри — вся его команда, а еще — Рокудо Мокуро, Хром и двое придурков из его банды. 

Занзас полулежит в большом овальном кресле. Сквало находит его взглядом, и невольно улыбается. Все позади, они улетели. Мукуро рассказывает о своей великой цели с их помощью уничтожить нового тирана. Сквало не слушает.

 

Он не хочет думать сейчас, как они пристанут к Кеплер 22 Би, не хочет думать о будущем. Ему хочется сказать очень многое, такое, чего говорить он не умеет.


End file.
